glee_united_mixfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of an End
The Beginning of an End is the first episode of Glee: United Mix Season One . It aired on Nov. 6, 2012. Story “One Grande Latte Mocha please” Brendan told the barista in Coffee&Cookies. “And one Banana muffin” he added. “Banana muffins, yum” the guy behind him said. “Yeah, they’re my favourite. And there’s no better way to start you’re morning with two of your favourite things; Coffee and banana muffin” Brendan laughed. “I know I’m Noah by the way” the guy introduced himself. “I’m Brendan. Nice to meet you” Brendan smiled. “So what’s up with the suit?” he asked looking at Noah’s clothes. “Oh, it’s my first day of teaching and I want everything to be formal” Noah explained. “Cool, what subject?” “Math” Brendan smiled. “I love math. I’m going to major Math.” “Here you go, Sir” the barista handed Brendan his order. “I- I need to go” Brendan said. “Do you mind if I get you number? Just in case I need held with my addition” he laughed. Noah smiled. “Sure! Give me your phone.” Brendan gave his phone to Noah and he started saving his number on Brendan’s phone. “Thanks. See you!” Brendan waved goodbye and left, leaving Noah with a big smile on his face. __________________________________________________________________________________ Jennifer and Desmond were holding hands while walking down the hallway. “I love you” Jennifer told Desmond. Jennifer leaned forward and kissed Desmond. She smiled at him and they continued walking. “I love you, too” Desmond said with his sweet, soothing voice. While walking, Jennifer noticed Kai leaning on the lockers while talking with Maximus. “Hey Afro girl, don’t lean on the lockers, you might destroy them with your big and probably heavy hair” “Jennifer, we don’t want any trouble” Max said with a low voice but loud enough for Jennifer to hear. “Shut it Dweeb!” Jennifer exclaimed. “Come on, Afro Circus leader, move over. Go somewhere out of my sight” “Jennifer, I know you the Queen Bee” Kai said; air quoting ‘Queen Bee’ with her fingers. “But I think it’s time somebody puts you on your true place. I’m really nice like I do love everybody but you’re getting on my nerves right now!” “Don’t fight back, honey. You don’t know what I’m capable of” Jennifer rolled her eyes. “Jennifer, please. Just go away” Max said. “C’mon Jen, it’s not worth it” Desmond told Jennifer and held her hands. “Let’s go” he said and walked away from Jennifer. “I’m not done with you” Jennifer exclaimed as she walks, referring to Kai. _________________________________________________________________________________ “Shaylee, come in” Mr. Flame told Shaylee who was standing beside the door. “This is Riley. He’s a new student and I want you to show him around school,” he added referring to the handsome young man beside him. “Hi.” Riley smiled. “Follow me” Shaylee replied, almost expressionless. She walks out of the office and waited for Riley, who immediately followed him. “Hey, I’m Riley” he introduced himself. Shaylee rolled her eyes and started walking. “I know” Riley smiled out of frustration. “What’s your name?” He asked, trying to get to know Shaylee more. “Shaylee Juliana Granger but you can call me whatever you want” “Can I call you Ms. Meanie?” Riley laughed. “It’s not funny” “Okay, I’ll call you Shaylee! But come on, all I want is to get to know you better” Shaylee stopped walking. “Ask me questions but I’ll only answer them if I want to” she said while looking straight to Riley’s eyes then continued walking. There was something about Shaylee’s eyes that attracts Riley. Her eyes are almost hypnotizing and magnetic, he thought. “So, what do you like to do in your spare time?” “Well, I love singing and – yeah, just singing” Shaylee replied. A big smile appeared on Riley’s face. “Cool! I love singing, too. You know what you should do? Ask the principal to bring Glee Club back!” Riley exclaimed. “I heard that this school’s Glee Club have been disbanded for ten years now” “Don’t tell me what to do” Shaylee replied in a snarky manner. Riley saw his friends waving at him in the end of hallway then, he looked at Shaylee. “I’m sorry. But anyways, I need to go. My friends are waiting for me, see you soon, okay?” “You have friends? I thought you’re new” “Well, yeah I’m new but I met them outside the school when I was waiting for the door to be opened. I came here pretty early, I guess I was just excited” Riley explained. “Bye” he smiled at Shaylee and ran to his friends. You know what you should do? Ask the principal to bring Glee Club back!, ''Shaylee thought about what Riley said. She loves singing and performing but she never really had the chance to shine. Determination filled Shaylee’s eyes as she made her way down to the Principal’s Office. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Maximus was reading a book in the library, trying to get things off his mind. Jennifer had been on his mind all day but his encounter with her earlier made him rethink things up. Eva, one of her English classmates approached him. Eva is a little weird but she`s actually nice so he tries to understand her. “Hey Maxie, what are you reading?” Eva asked Max as she sat beside him. “Harry Potter. So, why are you here? I can help you if you’re trying to find a book” Max smiled. Eva started looking around to see if anyone could be listening to their conversation. “I’m looking for a book for anti-love potions! The squirrel on our backyard is so noisy and always sings his mating call for Fauna. I need to get rid of that squirrel. So, will you help me?” “Well, I think there’s no such book like that in here. But I’ll try looking for one” Max said, going along with Eva’s weirdness. Though Eva is really freaky, Max thinks that she’s a really nice person. “Thank you Max, I know could count on you.” Eva gave Max a kiss on his left cheek and left, skipping. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Are you insane?!” Vice Principal Porter exclaimed to Principal Moriarti, and then glared at Shaylee. “I’m not insane but are you?” Shaylee rolled her eyes. “Principal Moriarti, Glee Club will give our students a chance to show their artistic side, to express them themselves. And according to my research, people who join Glee Club are less prone to substance abuse” “You have a very good point there, Ms. Granger. But you need a teacher that will took over the program” Principal Moriarti. “Two points for Gryffindor” he whispered under his breath. “Oh, Mr. Flame already agreed that he will took over once I get permission from you” Shaylee smiled. “Principal Moriarti, we can’t spend more funds into more extracurricular activities! You know that, right?” Mrs. Porter said, questioning “Mrs. Porter, we’ll just cut ten percent from Cheerleading, Football and other clubs budgets to fund Glee Club. For god’s sake, we have an Anime Club and we fund them so why can’t we fund Glee Club?” “Booyah!” Shaylee exclaimed, looking at Mrs. Ported. “I’ll leave now but all I know is that Glee Club is back.” Shaylee blew Mrs. Porter a kiss, trying to annoy the old lady. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “I’m Brendan, you already know that” Brendan said. “And I’m going to sing Never Say Never.” Brendan didn’t know that Noah would actually be teaching him. As for Noah, he thought that Brendan is in college after he said that he’s going to major math. ''Some things we don’t talk about Rather do without And just hold the smile Falling in and out of love Ashamed and proud of Together all the while Brendan tried to hold back his emotions but it was too hard. Tears started flowing out of his eyes. You can never say never While we don't know when But time and time again Younger now than we were before After that last verse, Brendan choked. The emotions were too much and he couldn’t handle it. “I’m sorry” he apologized and left. “I’m Katya Harrington and I’m going to sing Mine by Taylor Swift. Hope you like it!” Katya bubbly said and gave Mr. Flame a smile. You were in college working part time waitin’ tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin’ Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts I say "Can you believe it? As we’re lying on the couch?" The moment I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now. Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter. You are the best thing that’s ever been mine Katya is a true performer, Mr. Flame thought. “You have soul; you put emotions to the song. Good Job!” “Hey! I’m Kai and I’m going to sing my favourite Rihanna song. I hope you enjoy it Mr. Flame!” Kai exclaimed in excitement. “Okay, here I go!” Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world... Like I'm the only one that's in command Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man Only girl in the world... Girl in the world... Only girl in the world... Girl in the world.... Kai has a very magnetic voice like you would want to hear her voice all day long. “Thank you for auditioning!” Mr. Flame exclaimed. “I’m Maximus Kane, but you can call me Max, Mr. Flame!” Max introduced himself. “And I’m going to sing I Won’t Give Up by Jason Mraz” Cause even the stars they burn'' Some even fall to the earth We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it No, I won't give up His voice was very sweet and you can hear his passion for every note he sang. It would be utter bullcrap not to let him join the Glee Club. “I’m Shaylee and I’m going to sing High Enough by Damn Yankees” Shaylee informed. “The stage is yours” Mr. Flame replied. Yes. Yes, it is. It’s my time to shine. To ignite to be the star that I am, she thought. We don't need to talk about it anymore Yesterday's just a memory Can we close the door I just made one mistake I didn't know what to say when you called me baby Shaylee is pitch perfect. She hit every note precisely. Don't say goodnight Say you're gonna stay forever Oh oo Oh, all the way Can you take me high enough To fly me over (fly me over) yesterday Can you take me high enough It's never over Yesterday's just a memory '' She belted like it was the last time she’s going to sing. She was singing to save her life. The passion, the emotions were conveyed in the powerful balladd, she just showed what she does the best. “That was amazing. Welcome to United Mix, Shaylee” Mr. Flame told her. He stood up and turned around to the other auditionees. “You are all accepted to, rehearsals start tomorrow.” Kai hugged Katya and Maximus in joy. “It’s our time to shine!” ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “Hey I’m Eva. Can I sit with you, guys?” A girl told them with her sweet, innocent voice. Kai smiled. “Sure, you can!” Eva giggled with no reason in particular. “Do you mind if Fauna sits here, too?” “No problem, but where is she?” Max asked, confused. “She’s right here” Eva laughed, pointing at the empty space beside her. “You can’t see her, she’s shy” “I’m so scared right now, is she crazy?” Shaylee whispered at Brendan. “No, no. Haven’t you heard of her? She’s Eva Simmons, the girl with imaginary friends” Brendan said. “We have English class together. She’s pretty nice” “Sure, she can sit with us!” Max replied to Eva and gave her a warm smile. Eva smiled and kissed Max’s cheeks. “See Fauna? The United Mix kids are really nice” she told her imaginary friend as they sat besides United Mix. “Hello Losers!” Jennifer, Athena High’s Queen Bee greeted them. She was with his boyfriend, Desmond who is a really nice guy but being with Jennifer makes him look like a bully. “Being a bitch is easy. It's finding the alternative that's hard.” Shaylee told Jennifer and fakes a smile. “Shut up, Ring leader of the Back Acne Treatment Club and also you have very nice eyebrows, almost as thick as Doritos and it makes me hungry; hungry for the better things in life because I would never want to be like you” Jennifer bluntly replied. “Fauna said you should go away. You are very mean” Eva told Jennifer. “Are you talking to me, Little Miss Lunatic? Let me tell you something, that Fauna creature doesn’t exist. You’re just making things up , you’re crazy. Almost as crazy as that hobo in the public library who touches himself while reading Ellen DeGeneres’ autobiography –” Jennifer insulted but was interrupted by Desmond. “Jen, stop” Desmond said. “Sure, honey. But let me just say one more thing to this tone deaf singers who’s group name sounds like an organization by United Nations about mixing different poops together” Jennifer told Desmond and looked at United Mix. “I will destroy Glee Club” Desmond held Jennifer’s hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria. “She is really mean and Fauna wants to pee on her” Eva blurted out. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Desmond looked up to the ceiling, looking for words that he couldn’t think of. “You know what? I can’t stand you anymore” he said bluntly. “I can’t stand you tearing people down. I can’t stand you making them feel bad so just you can feel better than them. Why did you even do that?” Jennifer closed her eyes for one moment. “Because I was with you," she told him. "I feel better when I'm with you.” She tried to hold Desmond’s hands but he quickly backed off. “I know that they can’t have you because you’re all mine and that makes me feel better. It makes me feel superior to them” “Don’t blame this on me, okay? Don’t blame it on your love for me!” Desmond yelled then, there was a pause that lasted for a minute. The two avoided eye contact from one another as Jennifer’s tears started flowing. “I’m breaking up with you.” There was so many things that Jennifer wanted to say but her mouth refused to move. She broke down, falling to her knees. Jennifer covered her mouth so no one will hear her crying. “Please, don’t leave me” “I’m sorry” Desmond said, almost emotionless. He walked out, leaving Jennifer alone in the room. ''Remember all the things we wanted Now all our memories, they're haunted We were always meant to say goodbye Even with our fists held high It never would've worked out right We were never meant for do or die Jennifer sang her heart out as she walked through the empty halls. She leaned against a locker, and looked outside through a window pane. She saw Desmond running in the track and closed eyes, trying to reminisce about their past. I didn't want us to burn out I didn't come here to hold you Now I can't stop All she could think about was the first time they met each other. Back in freshman year, she bumped into a very tall and buff guy. She dropped her books and that guy helps her pick them up. While picking the last books up, they accidentally touched each other hands. There were sparks. They weren’t just sparks for Jennifer; they were big fireworks for her. Jennifer looked at the guy’s eyes and he smiled at her. “Is this the power of eye contact?” she thought. '' ''“Hi, I’m Desmond” the boy introduced himself. And the rest was history. '' Jennifer opened her eyes and Desmond was gone. ''I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road Someone's gotta go I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on So I'm already gone Jennifer found herself singing in front of Glee Club. In front of the people she despises. Why am I here? , she thought. And by the look on their faces, the members of United Mix seemed to enjoying Jennifer’s performance. Remember all the things we wanted Now all our memories, they're haunted We were always meant to say goodbye She wanted to destroy Glee Club but all the hate seems to diminishing. She felt like her soul is being cleansed. She continued to sing. I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road Someone's gotta go I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on So I'm already gone Jennifer sang her out, pouring all her emotions to the song. The deep funk that Desmond left her in reduces. She was letting go of everything. Everything that makes me angry, sad and frustrated will be gone, she thought. Members of United Mix stood up, giving her a standing ovation. “A voice like that is just what we need to compete against Lyric Intensity,” Mr. Flame said. “So, will you join us?” Jennifer started to hesitate. What if I lose my popularity? I don’t want to be a nobody for the rest of high school, she thought. “Yes” her mouth spoke on its own. “Welcome to the club, Jennifer” Shaylee, the girl who she just bullied earlier said with a warm smile on her face. “Thank you” Jennifer smiled. There is a way to be good again..., she thought. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “This is our first rehearsal and I don’t expect it to be perfect but I hope everybody tries their best to keep up! We have a long way to go!” Mr. Flame exclaimed. “Let’s do this, guys!” Kai exclaimed it excitement, giving everybody a empowering smile. ''Shaylee: '' I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? Shaylee sang with grace and precision in every note. Her powerful angelic voice gave Mr. Flames goose bumps. Mr. Flame leaned on his seat, anticipating for more. ''Jennifer: '' Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember The people we used to be It's even harder to picture That you're not here next to me You say it's too late to make it But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down Jennifer sang her heart out after noticing Desmond who was watching the performance. After making eye contact with him, Jennifer smiled at him but Desmond walks away and out of the auditorium. ''Maximus and Jennifer: '' I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise Maximus and Jennifer harmonized. There was obvious chemistry between their voices. ''Shaylee with United Mix: '' I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? ''Jennifer with United Mix:'' If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairytales are full of shit One more stupid love song I'll be sick They sang with pure passion and embodied every word of the song. Shaylee thought about how she may never love again. ''How can she feel things again? , ''she thought. Shaylee may look that she gotten over it, but her past still haunts her. All the pain she went through after her parents passed away left scars that may never heal. ''Shaylee: '' You turned your back on tomorrow Cause you forgot yesterday ''Jennifer: '' I gave you my love to borrow But just gave it away You can't expect me to be fine I don't expect you to care Jennifer once again reminisces about his past with Desmond. She still couldn’t accept the truth that everything is over between them. All the hugs, kisses and stares they shared all meant nothing now. ''Maximus: '' I know I've said it before But all of our bridges burned down Max looked at Jennifer. Jennifer’s beauty radiates throughout the room and it was the most wonderful thing Max has ever seen. Jennifer may have bullied him in the past but he knows that every beast has a heart. Jennifer is very interesting, Max thought. ''Shaylee with United Mix: '' I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two? ''United Mix: '' If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairytales are full of sh*t One more stupid love song I'll be sick ''Jennifer: '' Now I'm at a payphone... Kai jumped in happiness and ran towards Maximus and Brendan to hug them. “That was so amazing, guys!” Kai exclaimed. “I’m in love with your voices!” Mr. Flame clapped. “That was fantastic. It’s a nine out of ten but we’ll get to that ten soon” Mr. Flame complimented. “Katya!” Mr. Flame yelled, Katya turned around to look at him. “Can you go to my office and deliver the lesson notes on my desk on a new student? The address is on the sticky note I put on top of the notes” “Sure thing Mr. Flame” Katya smiled. The bell rang and kids started to leave then, Mr. Flame and Brendan were all alone. “I’m going to quit Glee Club and transfer out of your class” Brendan said. “You can’t do that” Noah replied with a tone of disappointment in his voice. Brendan looked around and after securing that no one was listening to their conversation, he continued to talk. “I’m in love with you, okay?” “I feel the same way” “But you don’t know how hard it is to sit in your classroom and call you Mr. Flame” Brendan blurted out. Noah came closer to Brendan and hugged him. “I’m risking everything for you, that’s because I love you” ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Katya rang the door bell in Alden Mason Wilson’s house, where she’s supposed to deliver the lesson notes. No one was responding so rang the door bell again and again. A few minutes later, a tall guy around her age opened the door. The boy just stared at him, as if he was paralyzed. “Hey, you must be Alden? Hi!” Katya greeted him with a warm smile. “How did you know me?” Alden asked. “Mr. Flame sent me here to give you lesson notes” Katya said. “Can I come in? It’s quite cold out here” “Sure, just don’t steal anything” Alden told Katya. Katya laughed. “Do I look like a robber to you?” “Well, no. You’re very pretty” he giggled and let Katya in. Katya sat on the couch beside Alden and starts looking for the lesson notes in her bag. “You missed school for a week, why is that?” Katya asked. “If you don’t mind me asking” she added. “I’m scared” Alden said, scratching the back of his head. “You see, I’ve been homeschooled all my life and I’m so scared about stepping into larger shoes” “Don’t worry; I’ll be your friend. I’ll help you out” Katya put her hand on Alden’s shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. “Thank you, friend.....” ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Brendan arrived in Noah’s apartment, all wet and muddy. “What’s happened to you?” Noah asked, looking at Brendan’s muddy shirt. “Are you alright?” “I’m fine. I just slipped on the mud outside of this building” Brendan replied and smiled. Noah kissed Brendan’s forehead. "You are a wimpy idiot. But...I still love you." "I love you too, Noah.” Brendan replied. “Can I borrow a shirt?” “Yup, wait a sec” Noah said and proceeded to his room to get a shirt for Brendan. Brendan looked around Noah’s apartment. It’s a pretty nice place, he thought. ''A nice setting for a tragic love story. ''He started to wonder what will happen if people finds out about his relationship with Noah, his teacher. “Noah, what do you think will happen when people finds out about....us?” Noah comes out of his room and gave Brendan his shirt. “I don’t know. I’ll probably get fired and not be allowed to teach again” “I love you and I don’t want anything like that to happen” Brendan said, holding Noah’s hand. Noah smiled. “Some things are worth fighting for. Love is worth fight for” ______________________________________________________________________________________________ United Mix arrived at Rhodes High School to watch Lyric Intensity, their main rival performance. “Don’t worry guys! I think they’re just overrated, we are totally better” Kai comforted her group mates who were shaking in anticipation for their rivals. “Cassiopeia Minister is their vocalist .With that alone, we’re doomed” Katya blurted out. Shaylee raised an eyebrow. “Who’s that?” “She won last year’s National Best Vocalist award in the Show Choir Championship” Katya replied. “Right, we’re doomed.” Shaylee leaned back. Kai smiled at them. “Brighten up, guys! I’m sure they’re not that good and anyways, we started like two days, we still have time to rehearse and beat them!” The curtains started to run to the side, revealing Lyric Intensity. Cassiopeia was in the middle, with a fierce look in her eyes; ready to lead her group to another triumphant performance. ''Lyric Intensity: '' Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time All of Lyric Intensity’s 32 members harmonized together. ''Cassiopeia: '' Woke up on the right side of the bed What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight Cuz it's always a good time Good morning and good night I wake up at twilight It's gonna be alright We don't even have to try It's always a good time Cassiopeia hit every note with precision. She was pitch perfect and her voice has an interesting quality that you would want to hear more of it. ''Lyric Intensity: '' Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Lyric Intensity sang while doing some amazing dance routines. The musical explosion they were doing on the stage made the audience scream in excitement and happiness. ''Cassiopeia: '' Doesn't matter when It's always a good time then Doesn't matter where It's always a good time there The audience stood up, clapping in sync with the rhythm of the beat. ''Cassiopeia with United Mix: '' Doesn't matter when, It's always a good time then The audience started singing along including Katya but Shaylee hit her arm to make her stop. ''United Mix: '' It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. “Never mind” Kai said, contradicting her previous statement. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Shaylee was reading quietly in the library when she heard the mention of Riley’s name. She turned her head around and saw Riley’s friends talking. “Yo man, I don’t have any money left” one of the guys said. The guy across him smirked. “Just ask Riley for more money. He won’t say no, it’s not like he has other friends other than us” A guy laughed. “He couldn’t even tell that we’re just using him for money” Anger filled Shaylee’s head. She stood up and walked towards Riley’s so-called friends. “What do you guys think you’re doing?” Shaylee said in a low-voice but loud enough for them to hear. “None of you beeswax,” one of the guys said. “Leave us alone” “I heard you guys are just using Riley” Shaylee added. “Have you ever thought about what he would feel when he finds out? He thought that you guys were his friends!” she exclaimed. She realized that she was in the library and she should be quiet. She looked around and saw Riley, leaning over a bookshelf, listening to the conversation all along. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ “I was so happy” Riley said, with tears falling out of his eyes. Shaylee was confused. Riley just lost people he thought are his friends, why was he happy? , she asked herself in her mind. Shaylee saw Riley’s tears and her body started moving on its own. She hugged Riley. “It’s okay; it won’t be that long till you’re surrounded with real friends” “I- I think I’m in love with you” Riley blurted, pulling out of Shaylee’s hug. Shaylee was paralyzed by the moment. She was confused. It was first time someone confessed love for her. And what’s scaring her most is her heart is beating drastically fast and she felt like will burst out. “Don't beat yourself up," said Shaylee. "True love can be so easily mistaken for other things-friendship, humane concern, indigestion...” Riley smiled. “Nope, I’m really in love with you. No matter what you say, I will always love you” She felt warm. She could feel her face heating up. It was the first time she felt something like this. She used to be so cold-hearted ever since the death of her. Why is everything changing now? , she thought. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way” Riley told Shaylee. “I will do my best to make you fall in love with me!” he exclaimed with determination in his voice. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Max: ' Hold on, to me as we go As we roll down this unfamiliar road And although this wave is stringing us along Just know you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home The song reminded Max of his past. His parents died when he was younger and everything was a mess starting from there. He didn’t know what to do, everything was unfamiliar. Thankfully, his grandparents took him and raised him. At that moment, he knew he wouldn’t be alone anymore. There is always light after a dark day. ''Kai with United Mix: '' Settle down, it'll all be clear Don't pay no mind to the demons They fill you with fear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found ''It’s amazing how much you can relate to a song, ''Kai thought. No problem can’t not be solved and there’s always a brighter side in life. Regrets and sadness are the things people should get rid of. God is always there for everybody. Though Kai feels insecure sometimes because she’s biracial and thinks that it’s unnatural, she always find happiness and doesn’t let those demons rule her. ''Shaylee and Jennifer: '' Just know you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home She remembered the first day she first arrived in her adoptive parents’ home. It was one the happiest day of her life, it was almost surreal. They took care of her like their own child and while with them, Shaylee felt like she just found another home. ''Brendan with United Mix:'' Settle down, it'll all be clear Don't pay no mind to the demons They fill you with fear Losing everyone he loves is one of Brendan’s worst fears. He lost his brother and grandmother when he came out of the closet and he couldn’t take anyone else to leave him. ''Katya with United Mix: '' The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Katya definitely experienced troubles in her but she didn’t let them bring her down. One of her major problems know is getting pass her shyness and be a more confident person. ''Shaylee:'' Just know you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home Shaylee thought about Riley. She knew what Riley was going through. Being alone. While singing the last line, she realized that she should help Riley find more friends and since he was the person who suggested bringing back Glee Club, she thought that she should tell him to join. “That was flawless. We are totally going to own Lyric Intensity in Regionals!” Mr. Flame exclaimed then someone faked a coughed. He turned around and saw Mrs. Porter. “According to the show choir rule book, a Glee Club needs atleast 12 members to compete. How many do you got?” Mrs. Porter smirked and left. Trivia *This was the premiere episode of the Glee spin-off series, Glee: United Mix *This episode marks the appearance of eleven out of the thirteen main characters, with the exception of Reuben Kneale and David Matlin. *This episode marks the appearance of three out of five recurring characters, with the exception of Raylene Ward and Harper McKenzie. Songs *Never Say Never' by ''The Fray. Sung by Brendan Banner. *'Mine '''by ''Taylor Swift. Sung by Katya Harrington. *'Only Girl (In The World)' by Rihanna. Sung by Kai Porter. *'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. Sung by Maximus Kane. *'High Enough' by Damn Yankees. Sung by Shaylee Granger. *'Already Gone' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Jennifer Williams. *'Payphone' by Maroon 5 feat. Wiz Khalifa. Sung by Shaylee, Jennifer and Maximus with United Mix. *'Good Time' by Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by Lyric Intensity. *'Home' by Phillip Phillips. Sung by Maximus Kane, Shaylee Granger, Kai Porter, Katya Harrington and Brendan Banner with United Mix. Videos Cast 'Main Cast' *Ian Harding as Noah Flame *Lily Collins as Shaylee Juliana Granger *Callan McAuliffe as Brendan Banner *Drew Roy as Riley Phillips *Jade Thirlwall as Katya Harrington *Logan Lerman as Maximus Kane *Elle Varner as Kai Jasmine Porter *Luke Benward as Desmond Nile Senasteen *Evanna Lynch as Eva Simmons *Tyler Posey as Alden Mason Wilson *Blake Lively as Jennifer Williams *Liam Payne as Reuben Kneale *Dylan O'Brian as David Matlin *Liam Payne and Dylan O'Brian were absent this episode* 'Recurring Cast' *Scarlette Johanson as Ms. Harper McKenzie *Linda Hunt as Martha Porter *Cassadee Pope as Cassiopeia Minister *Scarlette Johanson were absent this episode* Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One